MU TimeLine
= The Beginning = 1960's 1961 * Frank Deroras is kidnapped by Doctor R.G and tested on for his top-secret project, once the testing is complete, he sends him off through a door leading to the Monster world, much like the human world, but entirely inhabited by monsters. Scared at terrified about his new life as a monster, Frank goes under a new alias "Frank McCay", later in his late teens going to Monsters University and becoming a Scarer at Monsters Inc under his brand new alias "Frightening Frank McCay". 1965 *Johnny Worthington is born July 15th 1967 * Petunia Deroras is born. August 17 1969 * James P. Sullivan is born. = The Story Begins = 1970's September 26 1970 * Rihannon Deroras is born and Doctor R.G set out for his 2 last test subjects for his project. 1971 *Monsters start disappearing from Monsters University. March 1973 * Riley and Petunia are taken from Camp Teamwork by Doctor R.G and tested on before being thrown into the Monster world. Riley ended up in Monsters Inc and Petunia ended up in Scream Corp, where she was taken in by adoptive parents and dubbed as Carrie Williams. Abigail Hardscrabble found Riley after a day of scaring and took her in as her daughter, dubbing her Riley Jeanne Hardscrabble. 1977 * Riley meets Johnny Worthington at Monsters Inc. *After monsters keep disappearing from MU, the board insists it's a mass kidnapping and shuts down the University. Though after months of investigation, the University opens again. 1980's = The Monsters High Arc = 1983 * Johnny heads off to college, promising Riley they they'll meet soon on the other side when she gets there. 1982 * After 20+ years on The Monsters Inc scare board, Abigail Hardscrabble retires and becomes the Dean of her Elite Scaring Program. Later on, Riley graduates from middle school and goes to Monstropolis High. 1986 January 14 * Riley is in her 4th year and has moved into her first apartment. She later after school meets the exchange student James P. Sullivan. They get to know each-other and soon become friends. January 20 Riley is invited to a Sullivan family dinner. Nervous she tries declining, but James insists she will enjoy his hometown of Sludge Falls. When arriving she meet his folks and immediately becomes a small part of the family. Bill asks if the two are dating, James nervously shrugs it off and says no, in which his parents stare in "awe". Wondering why they aren't, Riley explains they just met and are getting to know one another. Bill apologizes and they eat dinner. Later that night, Riley and James watch the starry sky and he brings up that awkward situation. Riley giggles it off that he would evan insist that they were dating. James comes out to confess his weirdly growing feelings for Riley, and she confesses the same feelings too. James goes on to explain that hes never fallen in love with someone, cause he didn't need anyone romantic in his life. Riley agrees and the 2 cuddle while still watching the sky till later going it sleep in his bedroom. The Next Day * Riley and James go for a walk around his town to window shop. When they pass an animal center, she immediately fall in love with one of the young pups that they have in the front window. She sees one and races into the store to adopt it. James, whom doesn't address the issue, takes the pup off the ladies hands and names him, Jameivan (a name mixed with "James" and "Sullivan"). Day after that When they head back for Monstropolis with the puppy, James asks why she would name it that. She claims that she wanted the pup to be inspired by him, which James finds adorable. Riley would train the puppy to do basic tricks, like sit, fetch, lay down and bark. January 24 *Riley and James go on their first date, to the movies. James picked the movie and promised it would "peek her inner acting interest". They get their popcorn and drinks and sit down to watch a few in cinema trailers before the film started. It was a R-rated horror flick, something Riley found awesome, all the gore, drama, action and suspense made her appreciate how horror movies were made and created. When the film was over, Riley was clutching onto his arm, daring not let go, scared a monster night snatch her. When he walked her back to her apartment, Riley gave him a little kiss, something that had him stunned all the way back to his rented apartment. February 15 *James takes Riley out again to the movies, except this time it was chosen by her, it was a new drama flick and was highly rated. When they sat down and the film began, James was fixated on the screen, watching the drama unfold on the large screen. Category:Timeline Category:Story